As hermetic motor-compressor units have become increasingly more compact, a number of new problems have been introduced which require solutions. Noise generation has become a major problem resulting from the more compact configurations. As expected, discharge noises are increased in the more compact configurations, but suction side noise generation has reached a noise level requiring a solution especially in view of the noise reduction measures taken on the discharge side.